


Wrapped

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers - Freeform, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Ficlet, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Female Character, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Skull has Steve and Tony all wrapped up. But is all as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TRB prompt “Classic”
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/288703.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

The Red Skull was ranting. “Finally! Without the two of you the Avengers will be nothing. Dirt at my feet. I have won!”

“Cap,” Tony said and he looked slightly scared. “I don't have my armor. What are we going to do?”

Cap looked over. He too was looking slightly anxious. But his voice was firm when he said: “We'll get out of this.”

Tony wasn't sure he believed it and he winced as the gigantic green tentacle moved to grapple him harder to stop him from writhing around as much. He blushed. It was just so damn embarrassing. When he looked up to meet Steve's gaze, the man's cheeks were slightly red too. He'd been watching. God, yes, this was embarrassing, having Steve see him like this.

“I can't believe we finally go on a date and this is what happens,” he muttered. Red Skull was to busy listening to his own voice to even take note.

“Tony,” Steve whispered. “I promise you we'll get out of here and then we'll have the best of dates. Believe me.”

His heart thumped in his chest and he nodded. Who wouldn't believe Steve when he spoke with conviction? 

\-- Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind her and she froze, the little Tony doll swaying in the grip of the “tentacle” as it slipped from her hand. “Really? _I'm_ the damsel in distress?”

Kamala jumped to her feet in shock and spun around and Spider-Man, who had been sitting cross-legged at the other side of the small table, nearly toppled over.

“They haven't seen Steve in distress yet, or they'd know better,” Sam said and grinned smugly. His grin was all white teeth and amusement as he leaned in the door beside Tony. There was no telling how long they'd been watching them. “We could tell you stories of how often we had to swoop in to save him, believe me, kid. Right, Tony?”

“I'm... eh... we...” Kamala stuttered. She was mortified. She really loved being on the Avengers and she didn't want to be thrown off because of something stupid like this. Why had she even started this in the first place? What had she been thinking?

Tony, who was wearing the Iron Man suit but not the mask or helmet, looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and then walked forward, slightly bending over to look at the display. “I'm giving you points for ingenuity. Where did you find two Ken dolls like that?”

“They're the Avengers special high school edition or something,” Spider-Man provided sheepishly.

“Are they?” Tony looked closer and Kamala really wanted to be swallowed up by the earth right now. She should so have stuck to just writing this whole thing out in her head and then typing it up and putting it on the net under an untraceable nick... 

“How did you color the webbing green? Tentacles, really? I hope you kids are not into...”

Thankfully, Sam started to chortle before Tony could even finish the question. 

Goooood, it was embarrassing. She spluttered, trying to come up with the right words to apologize, when Tony suddenly sat down and looked up at her. “So how does it end?”

“Whaaaaat?!”

“How does it end? Does Cap save me? Do I save Cap? Do I get the promised perfect date in the end? Do we ride off together into the sunset wearing our fancy High school outfits?”

She stared, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out.

“Come on,” Spider-Man urged, his voice suddenly confident again. “I was promised a complete show.”

She was still staring at Tony, questioning and slightly embarrassed. But he smiled brightly. Finally even their own Cap sat down. “Can I take pictures of this?” He was holding up his Stark phone. 

“Record it,” Tony advised, cheerfully. “Steve might learn something about perfect dates. He has the worst of timing, usually.”

And finally she had to laugh. She was so lucky to be on this Avengers team. “Okay,” she said, pushing up her sleeves, reaching for the doll with the red painted face and uniform. “I've waited so long for this moment! Finally,” she said in a menacing voice. “You will die, Captain America!”

Tony smiled; Sam laughed.

And it was only half as embarrassing as it had been just a minute ago.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/147086744499/trb-fic-wrapped) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
